


Esclavitud y Venganza

by Debauchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debauchi/pseuds/Debauchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra había acabado. Ahora me veía reducido a ser un mero esclavo del Dark Lord. Aun así había algo que me seguía empujando a vivir y pronto me cobraría mi tan ansiada venganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esclavitud y Venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y co. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Otro oneshot. Esta vez HPLV. ^_^
> 
> La historia se centra en un Harry desesperado que tan sólo vive para vengarse de Bella ya que mató al amor de su vida y a su padrino. Y para quién pregunte, no va a por Voldemort por que él ya se ha asegurado de que Harry no pueda hacerle el más mínimo daño.
> 
> Pues nada, a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> PD: Como advertencias diría que hay una escena de sexo Non-Con o Dub-Con… no estoy segura de cuál es exactamente. ^_^ Para que lo supierais.

Esclavitud y Venganza

"¡Harryyyyy!" Oí gritar en la lejanía.

Sentí como una brisa movía unos pocos mechones de mi pelo y me gire para ver quien había chillado con tal desesperación. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos para segundos después presenciar como aquel odioso rallo verde le arrancaba la vida. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y ningún músculo de mí reaccionó, incluso aunque mi mente gritaba de dolor y desesperación al ver caer el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto había amado.

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos y mi respiración se aceleró hasta que no pude soportarlo y cerré los ojos unos segundos sopesando lo que acababa de observar. Al abrirlos, advertí toda la desolación y desesperanza que había a mi alrededor. La vista de los cuerpos desmembrados, el olor a magia oscura, la sangre …. Todo aquello me dio ganas de vomitar y fue entonces, en medio de todo el caos cuando noté su presencia tras de mí, acechándome cómo un depredador que sabe que su presa ya no puede huir.

"Harry Potter" Susurró suavemente a mi espalda. Noté como se acercaba más a mí, tan próximo que podía sentir como su respiración caliente golpeaba mi cuello, y allí, tras de mí, oí esa horrible y mortal voz de nuevo. - "Todo ha acabado, has perdido." Su voz sonaba triunfante. Mi desesperación se agolpaba sin control en mi alma y mi angustia tan sólo aumento cuanto me vi empujado hacia atrás por aquel horrible monstruo. En aquella íntima posición nuestros cuerpos quedaban unidos mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis ojos tapándome toda aquella barbarie ante nosotros, pero eso no evitó que una pequeña brisa trajera de nuevo el olor a sangre y mutilación y todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior consiguieron arrancar de mis ojos lágrimas de impotencia y angustia, que mojaban sin control la mano del Dark lord.

Una vez más oí la voz de aquel que se hallaba reteniéndome, pero esta vez no en un idioma común para todos sino en uno que sólo ambos podíamos entender. "Ya no puedes huir de mí, Harry. Ahora me perteneces"

Abrí los ojos cerciorándome de que el lugar había cambiado. Tantas veces había tenido el mismo sueño. Era hora de olvidar el pasado mi presente era éste, esclavitud. No había ninguna manera de cambiar lo ocurrido y estas pesadillas sólo conseguían recordarme todo el sufrimiento que ocurrió después de que el bando de la luz perdiera la guerra.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo poniendo todo aquello soñado bajo el manto de oclumencia que llevaba en todo momento. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, tantas vidas y tantos amigos perdidos y la realidad era que hoy en día, el Dark Lord no sólo reinaba sobre el-niño-que-vivió sino sobre todo el mundo mágico.

Suspiré resignado y me levanté de mi cama a cumplir mis obligaciones del día. Odiaba mi vida. El destino nunca había sido justo conmigo. Desde pequeño, había estado en el punto de mira del mago más peligroso del mundo y ahora me hallaba reducido a ser un simple esclavo de aquel ser, que en un momento de diversión decidió que sería más entretenido romper y adiestrar a Harry Potter que ejecutarlo.

Abrí mi armario y escogí una de las ropas que se hallaban en su interior. Ya no importaba que me ponía, tan sólo escogía algo que fuera bien con las actividades que debía desempeñar. Mientras acababa de abotonar la capa negra noté cómo alguien se había aparecido a mi espalda y un escalofrío me recorrió. Era una reacción instintiva e inevitable que se adquiría al vivir en aquel lugar. Me giré rápidamente notando que tan sólo era Kindy, uno de los elfos de la mansión.

"Señor Harry…" El elfo parecía sorprendido por encontrarme medio vestido. " Kindy lo siente, no sabía que aún estaba preparándose" Dijo el elfo con visible nerviosismo pero evitando el disciplinarse como muchas veces le había ordenado que no hiciera. "Quería decirle que está todo preparado para esta noche sólo falta su aprobación." Asentí para que el elfo entendiera que en unos minutos me encontraría con ellos y así prosiguiera con sus tareas del día.

" Harry…" Añadió con voz quebradiza y más inquieto que antes. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara al notar que por fin el elfo se atrevía a usar mi nombre y no el usual 'señor'. " El amo me dijo anoche cuando volvió que le comunicara que quiere verte a las once en su oficina sin falta." Detecté un brillo particular en los ojos del elfo que traduje como preocupación y ansiedad. El elfo estaba angustiado por mi y eso sólo podía significar que 'él' estaba de mal humor.

"Gracias Kindy" Dije acercándome al elfo. Al ver que no se calmaba centré mi mirada en la suya. "No te preocupes, me reuniré con 'él' a las 11:00". Añadí dejando entrever el visible desprecio que sentía hacia el Dark lord.

"El señor Harry no debería dirigirse al amo de esa manera ya sabe que siempre debe referirse a él como 'mi Lord'" Añadió mirando a todos los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había oído. ".. sino podría meterse en problemas y …"

"Kindy" Dije cortando al elfo y apoyando mi mano en su cabeza para reconfortarle. "Ya sabes que éste es el último atisbo de rebeldía que me queda, sin esto ya no queda nada del Harry Potter que fui".

"Lo entiendo. Pero ten cuidado ya sabes que el amo no necesita más escusas para castigarte". Y después de su advertencia desapareció de la habitación.

En cuanto se fue me giré pensativo centrando mi vista en la única ventana de mi recámara. Unos barrotes evitaban que disfrutara de la vista que proporcionaba la mansión del Dark Lord. En un principio ésta habitación no había sido concebida como tal sino que había sido mi prisión particular. Localizada en una de las torres de la gigantesca mansión había servido como cuarto de instrucción, a cómo le gustaba llamarla a aquel cabrón enfermo, pero que tan sólo era simple y llanamente un sitio donde torturarme a sus anchas. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa habitación siendo 'disciplinado' que al final cuando todo cambió no quise irme de aquel lugar y lo convertí en mis habitaciones. Era extraño pero de alguna manera había crecido en mí un sentimiento que me ligaba a aquel sitio. Además en 3 años y medio lo había convertido en un lugar completamente diferente a lo que había sido anteriormente. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort había disfrutado de aquel año y medio de horror al que me había sometido y al final… ¿de qué había servido? De nada. Había quedado hecho pedazos, roto, apático... Por lo menos era la impresión que daba a todo el mundo. 'El niño que vivió había perdido completamente las ganas de vivir'. Eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba hoy en día y bueno, en cierto modo sabía que siendo de esta manera Voldemort me odiaría más. El Dark lord sólo esperaba que actuara como el valiente y estúpido griffindor que era para divertirse rompiéndome de nuevo y en vez de eso se había quedado con la parte fría y apática del Slytherin que había muy dentro de mí. Me reía internamente cuando imaginaba que Voldemort pensaba que había destruido todo lo que significaba Harry Potter. Había roto su juguete y ahora sólo quedaba tan solo el exterior, frío, solitario y sin sentimiento alguno. Nada parecía importarme y eso es lo que quería que pensaran todos, porque si no, encontrarían una manera de hacerme sufrir más, otra debilidad que estrujar y sangrar hasta que no quedara nada más de mí y eso no lo iba a permitir. Lo poco que quedaba de Harry Potter iba a permanecer ahí, muy hondo en mi interior y no lograrían arrancarme algo que ignoraban que aún existía.

Antes de irme de la habitación me giré para coger mi varita que se encontraba debajo de la almohada. La levanté cogiendo aquel trozo de madera que daba al mago todo su poder.

Os preguntaréis cómo es que puedo tener aún mi varita. Lo cierto es que desde que Voldemort hizo un ritual con el cual me impide dañarle mortalmente, no ha habido ningún motivo por el cual me evitaría poseer una varita. Es cierto que aún podía dañarle, pero nunca podría acabar con su vida y cómo ya he dicho, ni soy tan estúpido ni tan ingenuo como para pensar que eso solucionaría algo. Tan sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Metí la varita dentro de mis ropas y me dirigí a la cocina a supervisar que todo estuviera cómo debía estar para esta noche. Hoy era una de esas horribles veladas donde se reunían los mortifagos para dar sus informes al dark Lord. Posiblemente a las doce podría escaparme a la biblioteca y así proseguir con mi lectura de la última noche un tratado sobre runas y defensa que me había dejado extasiado. Desde que había estado recluido en aquella mansión había pocas cosas que me eran permitidas y una de ellas era leer. En esos tres años y medio la lectura había sido la manera de evadirme de aquel jodido y asqueroso mundo.

Cuando llegué a la cocina todos los elfos se giraron a mirarme y Minie, la elfa a cargo de los demás, se acercó a mí.

"Señor, debemos dejar en claro los asientos para la cena" Dijo apuradamente, a lo que suspiré cansado y me puse manos a la obra.

/

En tres horas había acabado todas las tareas que tenía previstas para la mañana con lo cual me dirigí hacia mi santuario, la biblioteca. Dejé todos mis notas e informes encima de la mesa y saqué de mi bolsa uno de los cuadernos que utilizaba normalmente para escribir mis notas.

Minutos después me dirigí hacia el estante 8B para coger el libro que había dejado a mitad la noche anterior y en cuanto lo tuve en mi mano busqué la página en la que me había quedado. Estaba tan enfrascado en la lectura que no se en que momento empecé a sentir esa característica magia que sin duda no podía pertenecerle más que a él.

"Harry, ¿no habíamos quedado a las once?" Dijo una voz fría y enfadada a mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo se congelo al notar como su magia oscura se arremolinaba a mi alrededor dejando en claro su enojo. Intenté controlar el mareo y dolor que me empezaba a surgir a causa de la cicatriz y del ritual, los cuales ampliaban el efecto que tenía sobre mí la magia del Dark Lord. Cerrando mis ojos por un momento pero sin apartar mi cara del libro que estaba leyendo decidí contestar.

"Sí, mi Lord. Kindy me dijo que a las 11:00, y son las 10:50" Me expliqué intentando que no se notara mi malestar.

De pronto sentí como una de sus manos me agarraba el cuello por detrás mientras que con la otra tiraba de mi mano haciéndome arrojar el libro y poniéndola detrás de mi espalda con brusquedad. Teniéndome en esa posición me estampo contra la librería y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

"No me hables así chico" Añadió con enfado apretando un poco más su agarre en mi cuello y aplastando mi mejilla izquierda contra la estantería. "No tientes a tu suerte. " Sus palabras sonaban amenazantes aunque sabía que el Dark lord, dijera lo que dijese no se desharía de mí con tanta facilidad. Incluso a pesar de todo lo ocurrido mi expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo así como tampoco lo hicieron los fuertes escudos de oclumencia que se erigían en mi mente.

"Perdone, mi lord" Dije sumiso sabiendo que era la reacción que esperaba de mí. Aunque era consciente de que cada vez que actuaba así el dark lord se decepcionaba más y más, y eso me agradaba muchísimo. Ya que no podía dañarle de ningún modo por lo menos no le daría lo que quería, a alguien a quien doblegar.

Después de unos instantes en los que creí ver algo bajo los ojos de aquel horrible ser me soltó y permanecí inmóvil hasta que decidí que era mejor que lo encarara antes de que las cosas empeoraran aún más. Voldemort se había girado y se dirigía hacia una de las mesas donde había dejado mis notas hacia instantes. Cogió algunos pergaminos de los que había y empezó a revisarlos. Era el momento perfecto para decir algo.

"Kindy me dijo que quería verme pero no sé el motivo, mi lord" Dije sin mostrar ni un atisbo de nerviosismo que me delatara.

"Sabes perfectamente porque quiero verte". Su tono cortante hizo que se me pusieran de punta todos los pelos el cuerpo pero aun así permanecí quieto esperando. Entonces se giró hacia mí y camino unos pocos pasos de vuelta sin soltar los pergaminos que llevaba en la mano. "¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de tus pequeños encuentros con esa sangre sucia?" Preguntó con desagrado.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y en cuestión de segundos volvieron al más completo vacio. Una lástima que Voldemort no era de los dejaba pasar esas cosas.

"Oh, veo que no lo niegas." Dijo con una diversión macabra. No tardo en acercarse unos pasos hacia mí y con su mano me cogió por la barbilla con dureza. Alzó mi cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos y dijo. "Si vuelves a ver a esa sangre sucia la mataré, ¿me has entendido?" Me quedé estático sin saber que decir ni que hacer hasta que su voz me sacó de mi shock. "¿Me has entendido?" Añadió de nuevo irritado.

"Si, mi Lord" Mi voz sonó firme pero por dentro estaba derrotado. Nunca pensé que averiguaría lo de mis encuentros con Hermione. O que les daría tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo no había esperanza para nosotros y además habían sido escasos y tan breves que no podían ser de ninguna manera una amenaza para él.

"Muy bien." Su voz satisfecha aumentó mi desasosiego. Entonces sus ojos bajaron a mirar a los pergaminos que había en su mano y volvió a mirarme. "Es muy interesante el estudio que has hecho aquí, Harry" En su voz noté una extraña mezcla entre enfado y placer. "Cuándo acabes tu investigación quiero que me informes de todo lo que hayas averiguado." Ordenó impasiblemente.

"Por supuesto, mi lord." Contesté.

Entonces con un movimiento de su mano hizo que los pergaminos volvieran flotando a su lugar de origen y se acercó más cerca de mí. Sin apartar los ojos carmesís de los míos levantó una de sus manos e hizo una breve caricia por mi mejilla e inevitablemente me tensé. Pero mi estado no lo paró sino que prosiguió pasando uno de sus largos dedos sobre mi labio inferior, muy lentamente, acariciándolo. Me hallaba totalmente aterrorizado, odiaba que hiciera esto y lo hacía porque sabía que era la única manera de ver el terror en mis ojos. Odiaba que me tocara, por lo menos de esa manera. Entonces a través de los dedos que aún estaban en mi rostro sentí una descarga de magia proveniente de él y todo mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse y sentí un placer como ningún otro. Todo esto era debido al hocruxe en mi interior y por supuesto al ritual al cual me había sometido. Cuando el calor fue insoportable no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mi boca con lo que se formó una sonrisa satisfecha en el monstruo delante de mí que acercó su cara a la mía dejando nuestros labios a una distancia mínima. Sentía su respiración en mi boca, lenta y húmeda y de pronto oí unas palabras que reconocí como pársel.

"Nos vemos esta noche, Harry" Sus palabras sonaban de alguna manera dulces, pero su tono no me engañaba, tan sólo era una diversión añadida para él torturarme de esta manera. Y dicho esto salió de la habitación y me dejo sólo con mis pensamientos.

/

Por Merlín, odiaba estos actos. Mortífagos por todas partes inundando cada lugar. Además podía oler el despreció y la envidia que me tenían los presentes por estar tan cerca del Dark lord. ¿Cómo si yo quisiera ser dueño de 'tal honor'? Si por mí fuera cedería mi lugar a cualquiera de ellos, aunque estoy seguro que ninguno hubiera aguantado cinco años de la atención de Voldemort. Creo que a ese monstruo le divertía tenerme cerca porque era el único que no temblaba y se doblegaba ante su presencia.

Hice un breve hechizo tempus con mi mano, eran las 17:30, así que en breves momentos empezaría la reunión.

Permanecí en un lado de la sala bajando mi mirada a mis pies como sabía que se esperaba de un esclavo. Sutilmente eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. En estos cinco años las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ahora el poder recaía completamente sobre el Dark lord y su círculo de sombras. Nott, Lestrange, Malfoy, Bellatrix y McDarcy eran los cinco altos cargos y cada uno cumplía su función dentro de la compleja estructura que el Dark lord había impuesto.

Con la entrada de Voldemort todo el mundo en la sala se arrodilló en señal de sumisión, incluido yo. Bellatrix me mandó una de sus miradas dementes desde el lugar donde se encontraba y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su señor. Mi rostro no mostró el odio que ardía con fuerza dentro de mí ante la asesina de Ginny y Sirius. Incluso después de todo este tiempo no había podido olvidar el rencor que sentía hacia Bellatrix y saber que algún día la puta pagaría, me hacía levantarme día tras día.

Miré cómo el Dark Lord se dirigía hacia su trono. Siempre le había gustado ser muy teatral y ahora que era el todopoderoso del mundo mágico se daba todos los caprichos posibles.

Miré por un instante a Voldemort. Hacía cinco años nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel ser podría llegar a parecer tan 'humano', Aunque dudaba que le quedara algo de mi raza Voldemort era todo menos un mero mortal. Y bueno, había dejado atrás la cara de serpiente y el cuerpo famélico y huesudo para dar paso a un carismático hombre de treinta y cinco años con pelo negro azabache y ojos carmesís. Lo que se podía lograr con magia negra era impresionante. No sólo había conseguido un cuerpo sino que no había dudado en buscarse alguien lo suficientemente atractivo e intimidante para ser digno del Lord del mundo mágico. Y qué mejor para su ego y egocentrismo que recrear el cuerpo de Tom Riddle a sus 35 años. Odiaba a aquel ser que como se presentaba hoy en día parecía que nunca hubiera perdido nada, ni siquiera su dichosa alma.

Notando que me había quedado mirándole fijamente bajé la vista al suelo antes de que notara mi falta de respeto y esperé a que hablara. Segundos después oí esa penetrante voz.

"Levantaos" Ordenó el Dark lord haciendo un ligero movimiento con su mano y sentándose en su trono. "Dime Lucius..." su vista se posó sobre el hombre rubio. "¿Qué noticias me traes de Francia?"

"Mi señor" Añadió el hombre ya de pie pero con mirada sumisa. "He hablado con el ministro francés sobre la nueva política exterior de nuestro país. Está de acuerdo en algunos puntos, pero ha declarado su desagrado sobre la política anti-nacidos de muggles. Le he traído un informe detallado con todo al respecto."

"Muy bien Lucius, hablaremos de todo esto luego." Su mirada se giró hacia otro de los presentes en la sala.

"Bellatrix, ¿cómo va la caza de los últimos rebeldes?" Los ojos carmesíes del innombrable se posaron firmemente sobre ella. Toda mi atención recayó sobre la información que iba a proporcionar la inestable mujer pero evite que ninguna de mis emociones se plasmara en mi rostro. Mi cabeza permanecía gacha y mis ojos no se levantaron del suelo. Algunas veces como estas me asqueaba a mí mismo. Todo lo que había sido alguna vez había quedado completamente olvidado. Me había convertido en uno de ellos, aunque sólo fuera en apariencia y por un momento no creí poder aguantarlo. Pero me sobrepuse con resignación, esta era mi vida y de nada valía lamentarse.

"Mi Lord, hemos hecho grandes avances." Añadió la mujer con entusiasmo. Un brillo de locura hizo presencia en sus ojos y temí que la mujer iba a decir algo que no me gustaría. "Hemos encontrado uno de los escondites de los rebeldes, había diez de ellos. Los hemos llevado a las mazmorras y hoy mismo pensaba interrogarlos para averiguar más." Su tono delataba las ganas de tortura que siempre habían caracterizado a ese insufrible ser. "Mi Lord, hemos conseguido atrapar a varios de los más peligrosos sujetos." Una chispa de diversión se hizo presente y por un instante note sus ojos fijos en mí. Rápidamente una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara y volvió a mirar sumisa al Dark lord. "Hemos detenido al mayor de los Weasley. También se halla con él Kingsley Shackbolt y Tonks Lupin. "Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí de nuevo esperando ver una reacción. Su sonrisa se amplió pero no le di el gusto de verme afectado.

No podía salvarles. No tenía ni un mínimo de poder en este maldito mundo. Tan sólo era un esclavo. Mis ojos se cerraron un minuto intentando evitar que lagrimas de frustración cayeran sobre mi inexpresivo rostro. Eso era lo que ellos desearían, así que hice lo contrario. Me giré y miré a Bellatrix con indiferencia y frialdad. Si pensaba que podía afectarme, no le daría esa satisfacción.

La mujer se quedó de piedra y su diversión se deshizo igual de rápido con la que se había formado. Maldita estúpida mortifaga. Si pudiera le escupiría a la cara. Pero esto no quedaría aquí, me vengaría de la mujer, lo había estado planeando durante los últimos dos años que llevaba en la mansión con mucha más libertad. Bellatrix sería la primera en pagar todo el daño que había hecho al mundo mágico y la mujer era tan estúpida y orgullosa que no sabría qué había pasado hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Una sonrisa cruel apareció en mis labios al pensar cuál sería su reacción. A veces me daba miedo en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, en un ser despreciable y sin conciencia. Pero nadie tenía más culpa que aquella que iba a sufrir por mi mano, la mano de la justicia.

El encuentro se desarrollo sin más información relevante para mí. Cada uno fue presentando sus informes al que gobernaba con mano de hierro el mundo mágico. La nueva ley contra los nacidos de muggles, o las nuevas defensas, los nuevos impuestos de exportación de aparatos mágicos… Los mismos temas que siempre se trataban y en cuanto todo estuvo discutido los mortífagos empezaron a salir no sin antes hacer la degradante reverencia a su maestro y señor.

El Dark Lord le hizo una breve seña a Malfoy para que no se fuera, y pasados unos segundos él y Voldemort desaparecieron por una de las puertas anexas a la sala.

Minutos después el salón estaba prácticamente vacío y decidí que lo mejor era irme a mis aposentos a terminar con la faena del día. Noté una presencia detrás de mí. No necesitaba ni voltearme para saber de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué quieres Bellatrix?" dije con un tono aburrido y neutro.

"Oh, qué ocurre, bebe Potter no quiere hablar con tía Bella" Odiaba ese tono burlón e infantil con que la mujer se dirigía a mí. Reprimí mis ganas de estrangularla como muchas otras veces. Me giré hacia ella encarando a ese sádico ser.

"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Bellatrix. Dime que quieres y vete." Soné frio y cortante. Me encanto ver como la sonrisa de la mujer se esfumaba y me miraba con rabia mal contenida. Pronto eso cambio para formarse en ella otra sonrisa juguetona.

"Sólo quería decirte que les daré recuerdos a mis 'invitados' esta noche por ti, Harry" La rabia me consumía pero no lo mostré. "¿Quieres que les diga algo, querido? Puedo decirles que tal te está yendo ahora bajo el yugo de nuestro lord. Seguro que les encantara saber cómo su héroe se ha doblegado ante el señor tenebroso." Sus facciones cambiaron entonces para simular un aire pensativo "Bueno, es posible que después de todo lo que pienso hacerles no recuerden ni su nombre pero les gustará saber que estás tan acomodado después de tu traición." No pude evitar que mi mano se cerrara formando un puño. La fuerza en ella evitaba que mis emociones saltaran a la vista.

"Muy amable por tu parte tía Bella, pero no es necesario." Añadí con sarcasmo y frialdad, y con eso, me giré para abandonar el lugar, esperando que la dichosa serpiente no me persiguiera con afán de divertirse más a mi costa. No quería oír nada de aquello. No había podido evitar el sucumbir a la oscuridad y ya nada podía cambiar eso. Lo único que me reconfortaba era, que Bellatrix pagaría. Y lo haría pronto.

Sonreí macabramente bajo la luz de la tenue llama que calentaba el caldero. Aquella luz era lo único que iluminaba la pequeña habitación dónde me encontraba.

Removí varias veces el líquido sabiendo que en breves minutos estaría acabado. Me giré a mi izquierda para coger de la mesa un pequeño frasco de cinco mililitros que contenía una sustancia amarillenta. Con mi mano libre cogí un cucharon de plata y con la otra incliné el frasco hasta depositar cinco gotas, ni una más ni una menos. Un humo naranja salía en espiral del contacto del líquido con la cuchara y sonreí satisfecho. Todo iba perfecto. Introduje lentamente la cuchara en el caldero y removí de nuevo lentamente.

Viendo que aquello ya estaba acabado saqué mi varita del bolsillo derecho y la dirigí al caldero. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré.

"Daets nub ismet cund at ipsolet"

Mi voz sonaba profunda y poderosa bajo aquella lengua antigua pronunciada tan lentamente. Sabía que el hechizo funcionaría pero eso no quitaba mi nerviosismo ya que de algún modo siempre había algo que podía salir mal.

Segundos después suspiré aliviado. El humo espeso que salía del caldero se ordenó para formar las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Y posteriormente aparecieron unos pictogramas dorados en el exterior del pequeño caldero que brillaban intermitentemente. Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad. Cuando me acerqué vi que el líquido del interior tenía un extraño color rosado. Con un movimiento de mi mano levité tres frascos de uno de los cajones y los mantuve frente a mí. Cogí el pequeño caldero con cuidado y vertí su contenido en los frascos.

/

Sonreí satisfecho pensando en lo divertido y satisfactorio que iba a ser todo aquello. Cogí uno de los frascos que levitaba frente a mí y lo miré con diversión. Cuando Bellatrix tuviera un poco de esto en su interior preferiría estar muerta de eso estaba seguro.

Aunque era cierto que no podía atribuirme totalmente el éxito de dicha poción estaba bastante complacido por haberla variado lo suficiente como para que no pudieran contrarrestar sus efectos a tiempo. El hecho de haber utilizado magia ancestral, la cuál nadie reconocería en la actualidad, haría que para cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba ya no pudieran salvar a la odiosa arpía.

Con este veneno conseguiría que Bellatrix se convirtiera en lo que más despreciaba y todo ello además con fuertes fiebres, espasmos y alucinaciones que seguirían y seguirían durante días, haciéndola delirar y sufrir. Pero en mi venganza no buscaba tan sólo torturarla o hacerle sentir el dolor que ella me había hecho sentir, sino que quería que deseara morir y estaba seguro de que cuando se diera cuenta de que su magia le había sido completamente arrebatada y que se había convertido en una mera squib rogaría que la mataran. Y ahí estaría yo para disfrutar el momento.

/

Durante el siguiente mes puse en marcha mi plan. Para llevar a cabo mi venganza y despojar a Bellatrix de todo lo que la hacia sentir superior tendría que acercarme a ella. Pero la muy puta era demasiado precavida, nunca bebía ni comía nada que otra persona le hubiera proporcionado y no podía atacarla directamente porque la culpa recaería innegablemente sobre mí. Y la verdad, aunque mi vida era un mierda prefería no verme de nuevo bajo la tortura de Voldemort. Así que debía encontrar una manera sutil de envenenarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Me pasé la última semana observando a Bellatrix a cada instante que podía intentando encontrar una debilidad. Por desgracia, la inestable mujer se percató de la insana obsesión que tenía con ella y cómo no, la malinterpretó. ¡Maldita egocéntrica!

Pero sabía que su estupidez era algo de lo que debía aprovecharme. Así que interpreté el papel que ella esperaba de mí, un pobre Griffindor roto y destrozado que consumido por su demencia había acabado sintiendo una inexplicable atracción por ella. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida! En que mundo creía que yo querría algo más que escupirle a la cara y lanzarle cruciatus hasta que no pudiera ni respirar. Eso no significaba que no estuviera contento por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, así que continué mi actuación hasta ver una ocasión aprovechable.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en mi trampa. Supongo que para ella era difícil ignorar la obsesión creciente del antiguo héroe del mundo mágico y la oportunidad de aprovecharse de aquel ingenuo muchacho y adentrarlo en las perversiones de su mente enferma la tenía tan extasiada que no preveía lo que se le venía encima.

Y el día de mi primera actuación magistral llegó el martes de la siguiente semana. Nos hallábamos en la sala esperando al Dark Lord y no pude ignorar esa oportunidad para poner en marcha mi plan.

"¿Que miras, bebito Potter?" Utilizaba ese tono que sabía que odiaba, infantil y dulce matizándolo con una mueca divertida. Era consciente de que me había detectado mirándola de reojo, es más, quería que me detectara observándola como muchas otras veces la semana pasada. Yo no contesté a sus palabras tan sólo permanecí estático, eso la haría actuar. Si algo odiaba Bellatrix era ser ignorada.

"¿Se puede saber a qué juego estas jugando?" Se giró hacia mí y apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura. Su voz ya no sonaba tan juvenil como hacía unos segundos sino que un tono oscuro y peligroso tintaba sus palabras.

Me giré para que nuestros ojos se miraran y reprimí todo instinto de ahogar a la mujer ahí mismo y liberar al mundo de tan pesado mal. Sonreí ante éste pensamiento y decidí aprovecharlo.

"Me gusta mirarte." Se creó un momento de silencio que fue roto segundos después por la risa divertida de Bellatrix. Una risa tétrica y vacía que dejaba ver la demencia de aquel ser. Mi sonrisa no había desaparecido y sabía que mis ojos brillaban resplandecientes pensando en la venganza. Pero perfectamente podía ser malinterpretado por cualquier otra emoción, como lujuria, deseo, necesidad…

"Y dime, bebito." Hizo una pausa para acercarse unos pasos a mí. "¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?"

En mi boca se formo de nuevo esa mueca feliz, la muy zorra estaba cayendo en mi juego.

"Yo tan sólo miro lo que deseo mirar, mi señora." Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron de par en par para dar lugar segundos después a otra carcajada. Se acercó otro paso quedando más cerca de mí.

" Y dime Harry. ¿Deseas hacer algo más que mirar?" Mi nombre salió de sus labios de una manera sensual y pecaminosa.

Entonces, un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, yo dejaba que la tensión aumentase para crear un desenlace satisfactorio a todo esto y en ese instante pensé que era hora de actuar.

Sabía que Bellatrix no sería indiferente a mis avances. Mi alma estaba tintada con la magia de Voldemort y eso era como chocolate caliente para la mortífaga. Magia tan oscura que no podría evitar caer bajo sus encantos. Una mueca satisfecha se formó en mi cara al pensar en lo cómico de que el propio dark lord habría ayudado en parte a la tortura que le impondría a ella.

De manera muy sugerente deslicé mis dedos por uno de los brazos de Bellatrix, acariciando suavemente la piel bajo aquel tul negro que cubría sus brazos. Subí hasta llegar al hombro y con mi dedo índice subí aún más recorriendo lenta y sensualmente la sensible piel del cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla. Entonces di un paso hacia delante para crear más ambiente. Me odiaría a mi mismo por besar a la puta pero con ello podría dar rienda suelta a mi plan.

Mi mano había pasado a deslizarse detrás del esbelto cuello y la mueca divertida de Bellatrix no había desaparecido en ningún momento. Me acerqué un poco más para empezar el juego y…

PUM… el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse había cortado el momento. En la entrada estaba Nott y Melburn que nos miraban extrañados.

Me separé bruscamente de la mujer ya que lo mejor era no tener testigos, al fin y al cabo quería seguir viviendo después de vengarme de la odiosa alimaña.

Ese día no tuve más encuentros favorables con la mortífaga. Pero los días pasaron y mi siguiente oportunidad llegó como caída del cielo. ¿Quién iba a decirme que me encontraría a la mujer en la biblioteca a estas horas de la noche?

Al cerrar la puerta Bellatrix se giró a mirarme. Una de sus características sonrisas maléficas hizo acto de presencia y se acercó varios pasos a mí. Sus caderas se movían sugerentes al caminar mientras con la mano se arreglaba su pelo azabache colocándolo de forma más atractiva.

"Vengo a traerte un regalo, mi dulce bebito." Miré su mano que se había extendido ante mí y al ver lo que se hallaba en ella la sangre se me heló. Había un pequeño pañuelo blanco con manchas carmesí. Era sangre.

La mujer no espero a que contestara siquiera y prosiguió hablando. "Por si te lo preguntas. Proviene de uno de mis 'invitados'. Creo que ya no lo necesitará." Sonrió macabramente de nuevo y con suavidad destapó el pañuelo.

En su interior había un dedo humano. Bellatrix estaba completamente demente. Miré con más detenimiento y me dí cuenta que no era un dedo cualquiera, lo reconocí, era el dedo de Tonks. El dedo donde descansaba la alianza dorada que Remus le había regalado a la metamorfmago. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente en mi pecho y la rabia me invadió. Otra víctima más de la odiosa mujer. ¿Pensé en el futuro del hijo de ambos, con Remus y Tonks muertos, dónde iría Ted Lupin? Una lágrima de angustia quería escapar de mí pero la detuve antes de que corriera por mi mejilla y me recompuse rápidamente. La situación era horrible pero esto me daba fuerzas para terminar mi trabajo. Pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente a Tonks y a Remus me reí, una risa loca y descontrolada y Bellatrix me miró con una mezcla entre escepticismo y satisfacción. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos llenos de venganza pero intenté ocultarlo con mis siguientes palabras.

"No sabes cuánto me pone esta actitud tuya tan despiadada y cruel, Bellatrix." Añadí simulando una pasión que sólo tendría si fuera para acabar con su vida. Ella tan sólo enarcó una ceja entre confundida y divertida.

"Te deseo tanto..." Mi voz sonaba necesitada y febril temblando en algún momento de la frase.

Cogí su cintura y la acerqué a mí bruscamente imponiéndome ante ella. Sabía que a Bellatrix le gustaba que la dominaran, no hacía falta más que ver como se arrastraba como una sucia puta ante su Lord. Noté como su mirada se encendía y como la pasión y la lujuria se adueñaban de su ser. Me acerqué y dejé que mi respiración caliente rozara sus labios. Ella parecía extasiada y supe que cuando la besara se perdería en ellos. Sabía muy bien cómo utilizar mi magia ahora unida al aura del Dark lord para distraer a la mujer, esa magia oscura y maldita la atraían como una polilla a la luz.

Mi mano derecha subió rápidamente a su cuello y vi como en mis dedos ya se hallaba el instrumento con el que introduciría el veneno, una aguja. Una inofensiva aguja de coser embadurnada con el veneno. Tampoco era que tuviera muchas más opciones así que tuve que conformarme con eso. Necesitaba algo pequeño que pudiera cargar siempre conmigo y así poder aprovechar cualquier ocasión posible, y una aguja era algo tan diminuto y común que nadie lo notaría.

Entonces decidí besarla y así llevar a Bellatrix al deleite mientras yo finalizaba mi plan. Nuestras bocas se unieron de forma violenta y febril y mi lengua no tardó en entrar en la boca de ella moviéndose con pasión dentro de aquella cavidad. Ambos músculos luchaban una batalla violenta recompensada con gemidos placenteros provenientes de ambos. La mujer parecía tan metida en el acto, que decidí que era el momento. Rápidamente maniobré la aguja y con sutileza se la clave en la piel de la nuca dejando que el veneno impregnado en su filo entrara y contaminara su sistema. Segundos después la saqué y pasé mis dedos intentando amortiguar el dolor con un ligero hechizo sin varita. Bellatrix tan metida en el beso no se había dado demasiada cuenta a lo cual me sentí aliviado. Mi principal problema siempre había sido que la dichosa mujer era demasiado precavida demasiado consciente de todo pero con mi pequeño juego la había hecho bajar la guardia.

Y no habría necesidad de repetir mi jugada, ya que el veneno era infalible. Una minúscula cantidad como aquella y la mujer caería. Con tan pequeña dosis, el veneno tardaría en reproducirse en su sistema, pero eso no era un problema para mí. Había elegido aquel lugar porque a pesar de la pequeña dosis, era el sitio en que más rápido actuaría. Y ya que era casi imposible acercarse a Bellatrix en cualquier otra circunstancia, no tenía el lujo de darme tiempo a inyectarle más cantidad sin ser notado.

Me reí por dentro con entusiasmo y por primera vez en muchos años sentí felicidad. Decidí que era hora de cortar el beso y eso hice. Bellatrix se me quedó mirando embobada hasta que segundos después reaccionó regresando en ella ese toque de locura que la caracterizaba.

"No está mal bebito." Añadió con diversión y al ver la sonrisa que tenía en mi cara una de sus manos acarició con dulzura mi mejilla. "Pero te falta práctica. Yo te podría ayudar en ese terreno si es lo que buscas." Su cuerpo se apegó a mí sugerentemente y unas ganas irrefrenables de vomitar surgieron desde mi estómago al pensar en Bellatrix enseñándome algo como aquello.

Me recompuse cuando noté su mirada fija en mí. Hice una laboriosa y extravagante reverencia y añadí. "Sería todo un placer madame." A lo que la mortífaga sonrió complacida.

Miré por última vez con satisfacción a Bellatrix, en dos días la mujer sería historia. Al fin me vengaría de la mujer.

/

Habían pasado ya varios días. Ahora me hallaba en uno de las aburridas reuniones que decidían asuntos de gobierno del mundo mágico. En estos últimos días había estado observando a Bellatrix con detenimiento, evitando sus avances pero complaciéndola para que no sospechara y hoy por fin noté como la expresión de la mortífaga estaba cansada y perdid. El veneno estaba funcionado, de eso estaba seguro.

Su piel estaba más blanca que de normal producto de la anemia que seguro estaba desarrollando. Y qué más podía haber pedido que en medio de una explicación de McDarcy sobre ampliar las barreras protectoras del ministerio Bellatrix se hubiera desplomado pesadamente sobre el suelo. No pude evitar la felicidad que me embargó al girarme y ver a la despiadada mujer en el piso medio inconsciente, a mis pies. 'A mis pies'.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta y luego de ese otro y otro más. A su alrededor una aura azul resplandecía en fugaces llamaradas escapando de su cuerpo. Por fin había empezado el show.

Nott se acercó rápidamente a ella e intentó socorrerla pero nada que hicieran la ayudaría ahora, ya nada la salvaría. Más convulsiones y más gritos salieron de su garganta incluso el Dark lord se acercó a intentar ayudar a su más fiel sirviente.

En segundos entró el odioso Severus Snape por la puerta. Parece que en mi trance por observar el sufrimiento de aquella escoria no me había dado cuenta que Voldemort había convocado al maestro de pociones. Rápidamente, Snape abrió la boca de Bellatrix y le dio una poción. Momentos después dejó de chillar cayendo de nuevo inconsciente. La aura azul a su alrededor disminuyó hasta que en unos pocos minutos desapareció completamente.

Me reí internamente. Bellatrix sufriría todo lo que yo había sufrido y ni mi conciencia podría evitar que disfrutara de ello. Miré a la odiosa mujer como se hallaba en la suelo con pequeñas convulsiones aún. El tranquilizante mágico proporcionado por Snape no estaba funcionando bien, me había encargado de que nada que le dieran disminuyera su angustia.

Sonreí internamente. Me era difícil no mirarla y jactarme de su desgracia. Me gustaría poder abofetearla para que despertar, y decirle que se lo merecía por todo lo que me había hecho a mí y a muchas otras personas pero no dije nada, tan sólo permanecí ahí, estático e indiferente.

Entonces salí de mi trance para darme cuenta que Voldemort me miraba inquisitivamente y sentí que algo iba mal. Ese brillo en sus ojos no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Acaso sospechaba de mí? No era posible no había dado indicios. Es cierto que era de sabiduría común que odiaba a la mortífaga con toda mi alma pero prácticamente todos la odiaban. No creía que pudiera encontrar una relación conmigo.

Me giré de nuevo para mirar al cuerpo en el suelo. Snape y Malfoy la estaban levitando para llevarla a la enfermería mientras Nott, extrañado, la miraba con inquietud.

"Mi Lord, vamos a llevar a Bellatrix a una de las habitaciones." Dijo Snape con el mismo tono frío que siempre había tenido.

"De acuerdo. Nott, Lucius… ir con él y ayudadle en lo que podáis." Los hombres mencionados tan sólo asintieron y salieron con Snape y Bellatrix fuera de la sala. Con esto me dejaron a solas con el Dark Lord.

"Dime Harry, ¿Porqué tengo la sensación que no estás sorprendido por lo ocurrido?" Siseó el Dark lord con voz monótona. Su esbelto cuello se giró para poder fijar sus ojos en mí.

"Mi lord, si que estoy sorprendido. No entiendo qué puede haber pasado." Intentaba que mi voz sonara lo más perpleja posible para que Voldemort no sospechara de mí. Cuando alce mi vista del suelo para mirar brevemente al Dark lord me di cuenta que no me creía.

"¡No oses mentirme!" Su tono sonaba amenazador y frío. Se me puso la carne de gallina pero intenté tranquilizarme. No era posible que me hubiera descubierto ya. Era cierto que el Dark Lord era inteligente,¿ pero se lo había figurado tan rápidamente?

"Señor no sé de qué me habla, yo…" Sonaba confuso y amedrentado. Lo último no hizo falta ni aparentarlo porque realmente el Voldemort frente a mí me atemorizaba. Su altura de metro ochenta ocho y sus ojos carmesís imponían a cualquier ser humano. El Dark Lord dio unos pasos hacia mí y noté su cara enfurecida.

"¡Harry, sé que has sido tú! " Dijo furioso acercándose unos pasos a mí.

"Mi lord, yo no…." Mis ojos no se movían del suelo y con mi tono y mi postura intenté mostrar mi sumisión, o mejor dicho 'mi supuesta sumisión'.

"¡Crees que soy idiota, Harry! En los últimos días he visto como jugabas con Bellatrix." Me cortó mientras su mano agarraba mi pelo con brusquedad y tiraba de mí hacia atrás. Sus ojos carmesís se posaron sobre los míos y no pude evitar retar a aquellos orbes a una lucha silenciosa. De pronto sentí como mis barreras de oclumencia eran atacadas y como un intenso dolor se apoderaba de mi cabeza. Voldemort no estaba siendo gentil con su invasión pero aun así yo me había vuelto un experto occlumens. Ese ser no invadiría mi intimidad y si alguna vez lo hacía estaba seguro que me mataría por lo que hallaría en mi interior.

Noté como algo húmedo mojaba ligeramente mi cara. La sangre salía de mi cicatriz y caía rodando suavemente por mi mejilla. Seguía sin apartar la mirada de aquel ser, me negaba a ceder y después de unos minutos me tiró del pelo arrojándome en el suelo con brusquedad. Intenté sobreponerme rápidamente pero el dolor en mi cabeza me desorientaba, aun así volví a levantar mi cabeza con dignidad. No quería volver a sentirme sumiso con Voldemort, ya había tenido suficiente. Si iba a morir por lo menos le demostraría que nada del supuesto Harry sumiso había sido real. Nunca me había doblegado ante él y esa sería mi última venganza.

"¡Estúpido niño! ¡Crees que tus barreras de oclumencia te servirán de algo! " Añadió con rabia. Por un momento temí por mi sanidad después de que el Dark lord acabara con su juego.

Dos fuertes golpes avisaron de que alguien se hallaba tras la puerta.

"Adelante. "Ordenó Voldemort. En breves momentos Robertson se hallaba frente al Lord Oscuro con una pequeña poción cristalina que reconocí en un instante. Mi cuerpo tembló y bajé mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que ocurriría en breves momentos.

¿Cómo había ido todo tan mal en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y cuándo había el Dark lord llamado a Robertson? Lo malo es que Voldemort extraería las verdades que tanto ansiaba y no podría impedírselo.

Noté como el Dark lord se acercaba a mí y me tiraba nuevamente del pelo obligándome a levantar mi rostro. Cerré mis labios con dureza mostrando mi último acto de rebeldía y eso sólo enfureció más a aquel monstruo.

"¡Crucio!" Sentí de nuevo el dolor que tantas veces había sentido pero al que era imposible acostumbrarse lo más mínimo. Es más, esta vez, con la rabia del Dark lord, había sido incluso peor de lo que lo recordaba.

"¡Oh, Harry, Harry! Sabes lo que va a pasar y no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo." Noté como le hacía un gesto a Robertson para que saliera y se acercó a mí. Esta vez no puse oposición y el líquido se adentró en mi boca bajando y fundiéndose con mi sistema. En breves segundos noté los efectos.

"¿Dime Harry, qué le has hecho a Bellatrix? " Su voz sonaba firme. Intenté cerrar mis labios para que ninguna palabra escapara de ellos.

"Yo…. " Y de nuevo intenté rebelarme. Pero no pude contenerlo por más tiempo. "Yo la envenené." Mis manos se apoyaron en el suelo intentado juntar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, debía evitar decir la verdad.

"¿Qué clase de veneno? " Dijo el Dark lord satisfecho dando vueltas a mi alrededor a pasos lentos como acechando a una presa.

Intenté relajarme y evitar oír como todo mi cuerpo y como toda mi magia me pedía que contestara. Empecé a convulsionarme un poco pero evité la pregunta por lo que el Dark lord me cogió por el cuello agachándose a mi lado.

"¡Contesta!" Gruño enfadado.

"Es veneno de driarpa modificado con magia ancestral. "Dije derrotado desviando mi mirada de él. Su mano se posó en mi barbilla y me giró de nuevo para que nuestros ojos se encontraran de nuevo.

"Y dime Harry. ¿Quién ha modificado el veneno?" Añadió con un falso tono dulce que sabía que enmascaraba su rabia.

Estoy seguro de que palidecí un poco al oír la pregunta pero como en las otras ocasiones me vi forzado a contestar.

"Yo." Mi respuesta causó una reacción en el Dark lord que no creía posible. La rabia había desaparecido para dejar paso a la sorpresa y una sonrisa divertida ser formó en su cara. ¿Estaba complacido? ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a este bastardo?

"¿Hay alguna cura?" Su voz no denotaba nada pero conocía demasiado al Dark lord para negar lo que había allí. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

"No. "Dije débilmente temiendo su reacción.

"Mi dulce Harry." Su voz era suave y controlada. Su mano dejó mi cuello para acariciar mi mejilla izquierda. Sé que en mi mirada se notaba el miedo y el desconcierto ya que el Dark lord tenía aquella estúpida sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando le agradaba lo que veía. Y a él le encantaba verme reducido por mi terror.

"Mi dulce y vengativo Harry." Con un dedo acarició suavemente mi labio inferior haciendo un poco de presión con lo que mi boca se abrió un poco y continuo ahora con el labio superior. Mi corazón se aceleró, odiaba esto, esta debilidad. Cerré mis ojos esperando que todo aquello pasara. Noté como una mano se posaba en mi cuello y me empujaba un poco hacia delante y noté el caliente vaho de una respiración en mi mejilla.

"Has sido muy travieso mi niño y es hora de que recibas tu castigo." Dijo con voz seductora tan cerca de mí que me hizo temblar. Entonces su lengua lamió brevemente mi lóbulo de una manera sensual y juguetona y se apartó.

Mis ojos se abrieron y vi algo que temía mucho más que la tortura o que la muerte. Esa mirada carmesí encendida por algo, algo que ni quería ni esperaba entender.

Intenté apartarme unos pasos de él pero su agarre en mi brazo y su mano en mi cuello me lo impedían. Entonces noté como todo giraba a mí alrededor y de pronto el escenario había cambiado, estábamos en una habitación.

Mis instintos me avisaron del peligro y el terror me invadió. Me separé bruscamente de él y corrí hacia la puerta de la habitación intentando huir de aquel lugar, pero cuando cogí el pomo y tiré de él fuertemente me di cuenta de que no podía salir. Oí una risa divertida a mi espalda y me quedé quieto sin girarme para ver al que la había dejado escapar.

"Harry, no vas a poder huir." Añadió con diversión mientras oía como unos pasos se acercaban a mí por detrás. Unos largos dedos acariciaron mi nuca y otro escalofrío me recorrió. "No de mí." Lo había susurrado tan cerca que breves instantes después noté como todo su cuerpo aprisionaba al mío contra la puerta y con un fuerte shock noté como algo duro rozaba mis nalgas. El pánico me invadió de nuevo, intenté voltearme utilizando mis brazos para hacerme espacio pero el Dark lord las cogió con la suya poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza.

"Voy a disfrutar muchísimo con esto, Harry. " Dijo juguetonamente a mi espalda. "No te imaginas cuanto." Una de sus manos se adentró por debajo de mi camisa y acarició mi torso suavemente haciéndome sentir cada dedo y cada roce. Noté como los temblores recorrían mi cuerpo a sus anchas. Entonces envió una descarga de magia y no pude evitar ni que mi cuerpo se arqueara ni el fuerte gemido que salió de mis labios. Esto era demasiado, el placer se incrementaba segundo a segundo debido a las dos uniones que me unían al Dark lord y gemí fuertemente.

"Ves Harry." Susurro de nuevo dulcemente cerca de mi oreja. "Me necesitas. Tu cuerpo sólo experimentará tanto placer conmigo, ríndete." Sus palabras me despertaron de mi éxtasis e intenté zafarme de nuevo de aquel ser. Su risa me dejó congelado de nuevo.

"Hahaha…. Realmente eres un verdadero Griffindor, Harry. Salvaje e indomable hasta el final. Sabía que no podía haberte roto." Su mano abandonó su lugar bajo mi camisa, la otra aun sujetaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y rápidamente me volteó para que nuestras miradas se encontraran de nuevo. "Pero Harry, sabes cuánto me gusta domarte y ahora que he encontrado algo más con que poder divertirme no descansaré hasta que te doblegues ante mí. " Sus ojos mostraban una pasión que no era habitual en el Dark Lord. Tan sólo conmigo mostraba tan fuertes e irrefrenables emociones.

"Te odio." Escupí las palabras sin apartar la dura mirada que le estaba dirigiendo y aquel demonio tan sólo sonrió con diversión.

"Por ahora." E instantes después me vi empujado por toda la habitación y lanzado sobre la cama. Podía sentir las sabanas negras de seda bajo de la ropa. Intenté moverme y huir pero mi cuerpo estaba petrificado sin duda un hechizo sin varita provisto por Voldemort.

Intenté tranquilizarme. Estaba claro que no había huída, esto iba a pasar así que por lo menos le daría la menos satisfactoria noche de su vida a aquel monstruo.

En segundos noté un cuerpo sobre el mío y cómo unas manos desgarraban la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa cruel me miró. Noté como una de sus largas uñas rozaba mi piel un poco más arriba de mi ombligo y de pronto sentí un dolor quemante. Un gritito de agonía salió de mis labios y mientras tanto, el Dark lord continuaba con su tarea. Parecía que escribía algo en mi torso y pasados unos segundos el dolor desapareció. Intenté ver si había algo en mi estómago y noté que podía mover la cabeza libremente. En cuanto lo vi me quedé congelado, horrorizado.

'Propiedad de Voldemort' se leía en mi vientre. Al ver mi mirada de repulsión el despiadado ser tan sólo sonrió macabramente.

"No es precioso, Harry" Dijo burlonamente. Entonces se acacho hasta casi rozar mis labios y susurró. "Me gusta marcar lo que me pertenece y ahora, tú me perteneces aún más que antes."

Y dicho esto me besó, pero el beso no fue lo que hubiera esperado del Dark lord, era aún más. Era un beso posesivo, lujurioso y salvaje. No pude evitar morder su labio cuando tuve oportunidad para ver si podía hacerle sentir a aquel ser el dolor que yo sentía en mi interior. Eso tan sólo le hizo romper el momento sonreírme cruelmente e ir a mi cuello para morder tan bruscamente que pensé que me iba a arrancar un trozo de carne. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja.

"No sabía que te gustara este juego Harry. Mi salvaje Griffindor." Su tono denotaba diversión. Sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho en un arrebato de pasión sino de venganza y desesperación. Pero aquel ser conseguía ridiculizarme con una facilidad que me asombraba.

"Entonces jugaremos duro." Dijo mirándome seriamente con esos ojos carmesíes que brillaban de una manera que me espantó. "Todo por complacerte." Y dicho eso me volvió a besar aún más bruscamente, su lengua se adentró en mi boca y sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo tocándome y arañándome. Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba de nuevo y dejaba de estar inmóvil. Intenté luchar contra él, haciendo lo posible por apartarlo de mí lo cual resultó inútil. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo pero aun así con mi pierna le golpeé. Con una fuerte bofetada me dejó de nuevo desconcertado y se acercó de nuevo pegando nuestros cuerpos.

"Te gusta así, ¿No Harry?" Mi corazón se aceleró en temor por lo que el hombre me iba a hacer esta noche. De mi labio caían unas gotitas de sangre y me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos, segundos que aprovechó Voldemort para quitarme la ropa que me quedaba. Con un simple movimiento de su mano desapareció todo lo que le cubría y cuando me giré no pude evitar mirar el miembro que se alzaba imponente.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Dijo con diversión. Con un pequeño movimiento friccionó nuestros miembros por lo que no pude evitar el cerrar los ojos mientras un fuerte color rojizo teñía irremediablemente mis mejillas.

"Bastardo" Escupí con rabia cerrando mis puños con tal fuerza que mis uñas se clavaban en la carne. Voldemort sólo sonrió ante esto.

"Ya que quieres mirar, mira." Añadió con pasión.

Entonces noté como la mano del Dark lord se cerró sobre su miembro y empezó a masturbarse allí delante de mí. Intenté cerrar los ojos. No quería ver todo aquello pero algo me lo impedía, magia sin duda. Entonces noté como su mirada estaba posada fijamente en mí, esos ojos carmesíes brillaban con pasión y con tal lujuria que me asusté y preferí ver otra parte de aquel hombre.

Su mano seguía subiendo y bajando rápidamente proporcionándose placer. Un poco de preseminal apareció en la punta y entonces repentinamente paró. Con brusquedad me levantó hacia él quedando yo de rodillas y cuando me di cuenta que esperaba de mí me aparté bruscamente.

" Nunca." Dije sin vacilar.

" Harry, Harry, Harry…." Añadió como hablando con un niño. Su rostro entonces se volvió serio. "Olvidas que esto no es una proposición sino una orden de tu lord."

Y sin mi consentimiento el enorme miembro del hombre se introdujo en mi boca. Decidí que en venganza le mordería pero mis dientes desaparecieron instantáneamente. Maldije lo inteligente que podía ser aquel demonio.

Mi boca continuaba siendo violada y noté como cada vez presionaba más y más. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cara evitando que huyera. Y de pronto noté cómo explotaba dentro de mí en éxtasis y como su semen llenaba mi boca.

Voldemort salió de mí e intenté toser y escupir todo lo que aquel hombre había dejado en ella. Mi ansiedad aumentó cuando noté que el hombre me tiraba hacia atrás para que tragara todo lo que quedaba de él dentro de mi boca, lo cuál instantes después ocurrió.

Mi mirada enfurecida se posó en él y el Dark lord sonrió macabramente.

"Así me gusta." Su lengua dio un largo lametazo a mi mejilla donde había caído algo de su semen momentos antes. Mi cuerpo tembló ante la sensación de la húmeda lengua del Dark lord sobre mí.

Con un ligero empujón caí sobre mi espalda y aquel ser me aprisionó de nuevo con su cuerpo, esta vez su mano cogió mi pene fuertemente.

"Dime Harry, ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Dijo con una falsa voz cariñosa.

"Morirte" Dije con rabia e indignación. No podía creerme que había caído aún más bajo que antes. Ahora era peor que un esclavo, era su puta.

El Dark lord ignoró mi comentario y empezó a masturbarme con una habilidad que me dejaba extasiado pero todo escaló cuando me envió a través de sus manos, energía magica que me provocaban un placer que no creí que pudiera existir. Mis ojos se dilataron y creí que iba a morirme. Mi orgullo estaba destrozado por querer correrme a menos de un minuto bajo las caricias de aquel ser. Pero de pronto note una fuerte opresión en mi miembro y todo lo que había querido salir se había quedado aprisionado.

Una risita me sacó de mis pensamientos. Voldemort me miraba de nuevo con una sonrisa cruel y divertida al mismo tiempo.

"Esto es un pequeño regalito para ti, Harry." Mi vista bajó hasta donde el Dark lord estaba señalando. Un anillo plateado había aparecido alrededor de mi miembro impidiéndome hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

"A lo mejor no tanto un regalito para ti como para mí. " Añadió divertido mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos por la sensación que eso me producía. Tan sólo quería correrme, por Merlín.

"Este anillo impedirá que llegues al clímax antes que yo, así que más te vale complacerme." Añadió con una sonrisita. Su mano se posicionó en mis nalgas y con suavidad acarició mi entrada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía permitir esto y con un fuerte movimiento de brazo golpeé a Voldemort intentando apartarlo de mí. Por un momento vi y sentí la rabia que se formaba en su rostro pero quedó enterrado por la leve sonrisa traviesa que se formó en su rostro.

"Lo olvidaba, te gusta duro." Añadió mirándome fijamente. "Entonces supongo que no necesitaras preparación. Te causará tanto dolor, Harry. " Observé como su lengua mojaba sensualmente sus labios ante la expectativa.

A pesar de sus palabras Voldemort invocó rápidamente un lubricante que se extendió rápidamente por su miembro. Aun así sabía que me iba a doler mucho y antes de que me diera cuenta Voldemort estaba preparado para penetrarme. Se hallaba amenazante en mi entrada y con un fuerte empujón entro completamente en mí. Lancé un grito desesperado ante el dolor que sentía, una quemazón horrible que no me dejaba pensar y antes de que pudiera acostumbrarme Voldemort volvió a penetrarme. Así continuó una y otra vez mientras mi pene se convulsionaba con desesperación por no poder correrse.

Oía unos leves gemidos provenientes del Dark Lord y de pronto, noté como algo en mi se revolvía de placer, Voldemort estaba descontrolado y por tanto su magia también. Se había empezado a arremolinar con la mía a nuestro alrededor y no pude evitar que un grito salvaje saliera de mi garganta. El calor en mi interior y la magia rodeándome me hacían perder el control, no podía aguantarlo, pensaba que mi corazón se iba a parar. El dolor, el placer todo entremezclados, era impensable como podía satisfacerme tanto. Mi corazón iba tan acelerado que creía que se me saldría en cualquier momento y en cuanto Voldemort empezó a ir más y más deprisa, penetrándome violentamente supe que no podría aguantarlo. No discernía ya quien era él ni quien estaba embistiéndome con tanta pasión, tan sólo quería perderme en las sensaciones y los gemidos que poblaban la habitación. Todo se volvió una masa de deseo y lujuria y sensaciones impensables hasta que no supe ni como formular palabras, tan sólo gritos de placer que desgarraban mi alma. Grité y grité sin saber exactamente el nombre de quién hasta que sentí como todo se acumulaba dentro de mí y el Dark lord se corría en mi interior bruscamente. Con ello, el anillo en mi miembro se soltó y me corrí con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo se convulsionó frenéticamente e instantes más tarde todo se volvió oscuridad.

/

Cuando me volví a despertar me hallaba en la misma cama, me acomodé un poco para hallarme en una posición más cómoda. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado se reprodujeron en mi mente. Me sentía sucio y usado.

Entonces advertí como una figura se acercaba a la cama.

"Por fin despiertas, Harry" Dijo el Dark lord con diversión. Le miré de arriba abajo, Voldemort llevaba sus habituales ropas negras que le daban el aspecto amenazador que siempre buscaba.

"Eres despreciable." Si mi voz no fuera suficiente estaba seguro de que mis ojos puntualizaban todo lo que mis palabras querían demostrar.

"Interesante frase para decir a la persona que te ha hecho desmallarte de placer." Su mirada tenía un brillo juguetón y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

"Te odio" Dije más en un susurro para reafirmar mis sentimientos que para comunicárselo al Dark lord. Él tan sólo sonrió divertido y se sentó en la cama a meros centímetros de mí ignorando el comentario.

"He de decirte algo que te complacerá. Tu pequeño veneno ha funcionado a las mil maravillas. Has convertido a nuestra querida y dulce Bella en una asquerosa squib. Enhorabuena." Su voz sonaba de alguna manera divertida aunque sus ojos carmesíes resplandecían con una pequeña furia que no podía disimular.

Permanecí en la cama mirándole con indiferencia aunque en mi interior no podía evitar la satisfacción al ver que mi plan había funcionado. Bellatrix desearía morir de eso estaba seguro. Y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se formó en mi cara.

"Eres tan predecible mi pequeño Griffindor. " Su mano viajó a mi barbilla sujetándola con fuerza y entonces se acercó hasta quedar a meros centímetros de mi cara. Su mirada se fijó en la mía y pude ver la diversión bajo aquellos orbes carmesíes. Me negué a contestar a sus provocaciones mirándole con indiferencia. "¿Aún no eres consciente de cuál va a ser el precio por tu pequeña travesura con mi querida Bellatrix, verdad? No creas ni por un momento que esto acaba aquí."

Desvié mi mirada de aquellos ojos carmesíes que me atemorizaban y al moverlos me di cuenta de algo que no me había percatado. Me tensé sin poder evitarlo esto no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

Al ver donde se había detenido mi mirada el Dark Lord se rio socarronamente. Noté como su mano se posaba detrás de mi cuello y me acercaba a él susurrando unas palabras que me congelaron.

"Tranquilo Harry, esto lo dejaremos para luego." Sus labios rozaron suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos se desplazaban con lentitud hacia mi parte más íntima la cual estaba completamente desnuda debido a la noche anterior.

Una breve caricia hizo que cerrara mis ojos con fuerza y un pequeño gemido escapo de mis labios. Abrí mis ojos totalmente enfurecido para ver la mueca divertida del Dark lord.

"Veo que no soy el único con éste molesto problema" Dijo con diversión al ver la erección que me era imposible ocultar.

Me odié por unos instantes, a mí y a mi traicionero cuerpo. No pude evitar suspirar complacido cuando vi que el Dark lord no seguiría con su juego y se levantaba de la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos de nuevo mirándome con un brillo que no quería volver a ver en él.

"Dúchate." Ordenó más suavemente que de costumbre y con el caminar firme y elegante que caracterizaba al Dark lord se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se giró hacia mí.

"Y tranquilo pequeño, que a partir de ahora, tendremos muchas más oportunidades de 'jugar'. Te veré en tu castigo de esta noche Harry."

Y dicho eso, salió de la habitación dejándome aterrorizado. Por primera vez desde que todo mi juego de venganza empezó, sentía verdadero arrepentimiento. Pensaba que después de castigar a Bellatrix me sentiría seguro y aliviado. Pero habiendo subestimado al Dark lord había hecho que cayera más en el oscuro hoyo que me había cavado yo mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía verdadero miedo, miedo del futuro, miedo de donde me llevaría todo esto. Y sobretodo, miedo de él.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, éste es el final (aunque un final bastante abierto) de "Esclavitud y Venganza". Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad que este fic lo escribí hace tiempo tan sólo para saciarme con un HPLV y un poco de HPBL. Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer. ^_^
> 
> Besitos,  
> Debauchi


End file.
